quelmarrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancients Alive/The Story So Far
The Story So Far '''for Ancients Alive can be tracked here on a session-to-session basis, and also seen in the notes of individual characters as seen on any of the pages below: * Rowan’s Journal * Red's Story * Edna's Diary * I. Yro in the Dark Part 1 Date: 6 Nightal Characters. '''Wanda, Edna, Croach, Tigger, Rosamund Big Things That Happened: * Edna, Tigger, 'and '''Rosamund '''introduced at level 3. * '''Thriskarn '''is overwhelmed by Yro and becomes a vessel for his destruction, ''causing city-wide fires and blackouts. The Church of Aegir is destroyed. * A strange human named Midnight claims to be sent by Kossuth to stop Yro's destruction using a glowing '''pendant '''she was given. * Croach and Wanda lead a small team (not including Luther/Solem) to the villa '''Rou-De-Lour which has since burned down. There they encounter an investigator Agotcha who recognizes Croach and Wanda as having been at the scene of the crime previously. * The small party is ambushed by Banites '''at the villa. The banites are driven away, and the detective is kidnapped and force to share what he knows about Yro. Other Things That Happened: * Father Chonzul and clerics of Istishia appear for the first time. * The players join the '''Free Defenders II. Yro in the Dark Part 2 Date: 6 Nightal Characters Edna, Tigger, Rosamund, Blumenthal, Red, Grindseed Big Things That Happened: * When Agotcha '''calls for help. The existing party splits up and hides in the city's darkness. * A convoy including '''Blumenthal, Red, '''and '''Grindseed '''are introduced at level 3 and promptly join the '''Free Defenders * When the new convoy crosses paths with Midnight, Edna, Tigger, and Rosamund, they find out there''' is a way to stop the blackouts, but they'll need to go to the Church of Istishia (per '''Agotcha's previous interrogation) * The Church of Istishia is destroyed, with the players barely surviving the blast. * Yro (and Thriskarn) appear among the ruins and fight against the Banites, the Free Defenders, the Istishian Priests, the players, and the Lyreguard. * Yro is knocked off Thriskarn's head, is secured (in a pot) and the Lyreguard take command of the situation with the aid of the players. Other Things That Happened: * The Lyreguard member Dutharr takes control of the Yro investigation. * Salreen is encountered for the first time. * Rosamund "joins" the Church of Istishia * A banite is intimidated away from robbing a stock broker. * Red '''suggests the name "A Choir of Angels" for the group. III. Banite's Bite Date: 7 Nightal Characters '''Andif, Wanda, Edna, Blumenthal, Red, Grindseed Big Things That Happened: * Before Midnight can apply her pendant 'to Yro, he overheats from all the excitement, burning a hole through the ground, directly down into an underwater cavern. * '''Andif '(level 3) who is another '''Free Defender, witnesses the crown's descent and offers to go down after it. * The party negotiates with a group of underground Ghost Pirates, ''after solving the riddle of their curse, safely retrieves the crown. * Grindseed applies Midnight's '''pendant '''to '''Yro '''and finally calms the firestorm. Other Things That Happened: * Grindseed kills baby ropers. IV. A Day at the Spa Date: 14 Nightal Characters '''Andif, Medrash, Jedit, Melvin' Big Things That Happened: * The Redmane family is introduced and rescued by the team. Other Things That Happened: * Medrash stole several dozen magical scrolls * Jedit starts a family of cats V. Genesis of the Elementals Date: 15 Nightal Characters Wanda, Croach, Edna, Blumenthal, Andif, Medrash, Rowan Big Things That Happened: * The Redmane Manor is attacked by banites, and the banites attacked by our team. * We find out how to destroy Yro * Ulgon of Banite is destroyed (for the first time) Other Things That Happened: VI. Ancients Alive! Date: 20-30 Nightal Characters Solem, Luther, Edna, Blumenthal, Red, Andif, Medrash, Rowan Big Things That Happened: * Yro's existence is made public thanks to the Galik Gazette * Adventurers everywhere try to steal Yro * Rowan uses Yro to destroy his hometown of Ambleside and remove heat from Galik Other Things That Happened: * Enter Coseismus VII. Bonds of the Earth Date: 3 Hammer Characters Edna, Tigger, Rosamund, Andif, Medrash, Rowan Big Things That Happened: * Coseismus joins the team. * Midnight and Edna are kidnapped by Istishians and then later attacked. Other Things That Happened: VIII. The Cycle Festival Date: 17 Nightal Characters Red, Grindseed, Jedit, Melvin, Flynn, Barley (Note: This session occurred simultaneously with Session 6: Genesis of the Elementals) Big Things That Happened: * Barley wins the Cycle Festival and becomes the new Yeoman of Nestle. * Jedit finally gets a hold of his artifact he's been hunting down. Other Things That Happened: * Red forms a new sense of sympathy for Kobolds * Grindseed and Red chase a false lead and determine very little. IX. Taking on the Team Date: 7 Hammer Characters Blumenthal, Andif, Medrash, Lidrana, Lone Wanderer Big Things That Happened: * Lidrana and the Lone Wanderer are introduced at level 3 * Edna is rescued. * The adventuring team of Robin Banks is killed off (mostly) Other Things That Happened: * The festival of Kurtulzarfosk was attended! * 32 Tooth Tommy is arrested. * We learn that kobolds are selling propritary formulas devised by Blumenthal and his group back in Isonhound. X. Home Again, Home Again Date: 11-13 Hammer Characters Edna, Tigger, Rosamund, Andif, Medrash, Rowan Big Things That Happened: * Foundation of secret organization: AFEW * Istishians join the team * Coseismus Training begins (non present players get 8% XP) Other Things That Happened: * Another Ulgon of Banite pops up. XI. All the Difference Date: 14 Hammer Characters Edna, Blumenthal, Rowan Big Things That Happened: * The Banite Headquarters were discovered, and infiltrated * The Redmane head was destroyed by the Banites Other things that Happened * We discovered the Banites are using proprietary oils from Orche-Astere * We discovered magical darkness is a bitch XII. Run While You Still Can Date: 16 Hammer Characters Edna, Blumenthal, Red, Grindseed, Andif, Medrash, Rowan, Lone Wanderer ''(with appearances from Wanda, Croach, Rosamund, and Tigger)'' Big Things That Happened: * Father Chonszul, Detective Agotcha, Eddie (the Kobold), and Dutharr were killed by the Banites * Croach, Wanda, and Tigger were captured by the Banites * The Headquarters was compromised and the shattered team was forced to go on the run. Other things that Happened * We learned about Eyeachtu Xvim (the banite god) * We picked up a magic orb of air (a possible lead) * We learned about the kobold network that is smuggling from Isonhound * Blumenthal perfected his Anti-Eyes potion * Midnight and Coseismus survived the encounter. We confirmed from last game that magical darkness is indeed...a bitch XIII. Interlude: The Problem with Scrying Date: 23-24 Hammer Characters Edna, Andif, Medrash, Rowan, Lone Wanderer (RIP) Big Things That Happened: * We found out there are many eyes on the group in the form of at least half a dozen scrying sensors. * One scrying sensor was revealed to be Lucian of Laergul, still trying to bring Andif home. * Andif and Medrash left the group to hide out in Jewelspar and train, and more importantly get some of the sensors off the party. Other things that Happened * Lone Wanderer bit off more than he could chew and tried to fight a hill giant by himself, and died. * Medrash took Lone Wanderer's blanket and fastened it into a cape. * Medrash trained to be a bard. * Andif and Coseismus got real awkward when we found out Andif "isn't his type" * Visited Wheldrake. XIV. Final Winter of the Eladrin Date: 6 Alturiak Characters Edna, Blumenthal, Red, Grindseed, Maverick '''(lvl 4), Ynnis (lvl 4), 'Chet '(lvl 4) ' Big Things That Happened: * '''Chet', Ynnis, and Maverick all appeared in the city of Warukami at level 4 * Chet underwent a procedure to release his Inner Demon, giving the team a friendly fiend they can use. Other things that Happened * Visited Warukami * Chet '''was sent to fulfill a debt to Dutharr now that the latter has passed away. * A mysterious investigation involving someone named Mahabuta and a frozen lake begins XV. Sea, Flame, and Ice Date: 6-7 Alturiak Characters '''Blumenthal, Red, Melvin, Jedit, Ynnis, Chet, Lone Twin '(lvl 4), '''Caoilfhoinn '(lvl 4) Big Things That Happened: * The waters of Warukami were unfrozen * Enter '''Frori, '''ice sorceress with small tolerance for shenanigans. Some say she's cold. * Big news about the '''Orb '''was revealed through '''Mahabuta shortly before her death. Other things that Happened * Lone Wanderer's friend Lone Twin '''stumbles upon the party while hunting bounties and looking for info on his old friend. * '''Jedit and Melvin once again cross paths, and on a mission to hunt gems, stumble into something much bigger than treasure. * The gnome Caoilfhoinn (pronounced Keylin) proves vital at warming a frozen heart and impresses the team. * Big Goats. XVI. A Funny Thing Happened on the Way Home From Jewelspar Date: 7-12 Alturiak Characters Edna, Medrash, Red, Grindseed, Ynnis, Maverick Big Things That Happened: * Ynnis reconnects with his Valenford family and reveals his curse to his sister. * Andif and Ynnis learned magical reduction and growth magic. Other Things That Happened * Medrash beats Lucian within 10% of his life. * Maverick and Red play social worker as they discover a "shadow child" * Edna learns that her new shadow magic CAN affect creatures who are plane-shifted. XVII. Set Sail for Grumbar Date: 12-18 Alturiak Characters Edna, Blumenthal, Andif, Medrash, Rowan, Chet, Lone Twin, Caoilfhoiin Big Things That Happened: * The Ellipses '''sets sail. Arriving in Amusa after a week long voyage along the coast. * '''Rowan, under mind control, unleashes his first bout of WIld Magic, revealing smiting abilities he had no idea he had. Other Things That Happened * Chet begins an investigation to solve the mystery or who...or what...Rowan is. * Caoilfhoinn died, shot down by pirate cannon fire, only to be revived by Edna. * Lure Lights almost drown Medrash, Chet, and Rowan. XVIII. Yro or Hero Date: 18 Alturiak Characters Edna, Blumenthal, Andif, Medrash, Red, Grindseed, Maverick, Ynnis, Chet, Caoilfhoiin, Aritian '''(lvl 5) Big Things That Happened: * Staff. Enough Said. Other Things That Happened * The '''STEALTH SQUAD '''is born. * The Banites are gone. XIX. Midnight Falls Date: 18-21 Alturiak Characters '''Blumenthal, Maverick, Ynnis, Chet, Caoilfhoiin, Aritian Big Things That Happened: *The kossuthians who died against the banites and grumbarans were buried *'Midnight's' body was found, and the crown and pendant recovered from it *'Aritian' and his small clan of embrics take custody of the crown housing Midnight's soul and join the team. Other Things That Happened *Half the party was in custody of the Grumbarans after the batle for the staff. *'Chet' and Ynnis had an amazing off-screen battle. XX. Attack of the Flying Hawk Mage Date: 22 Alturiak to 1 Tarsakh Characters Edna, Andif, Medrash, Ynnis, Chet, Caoilfhoiin, Aritian Big Things That Happened: *WE GO WEST TO PTERIS! *Sparklemas was celebrated! *A group of gnomes were rescued, and sightings of unusual water activity was learned from the castaways. *Golkont the Hawk Mage was encountered. As well his Roc, Shasa. Other Things That Happened *'Rowan' turned into a pumpkin and also learned more about himself. *'Andif' made an excellent captain *'Chet's' father refuses to fund his adventure. *Lots of downtime, crafting, gambling, carousing XXI: The Memories of Elves Date: 2 Tarsakh Characters Edna, Tigger, Rosamund, Blumenthal, Red, Maverick Big Things That Happened: *'Tigger '''begins to have visions of the past, her childhood? It all seems linked to the Staff of the Marsh. *'Nim joins the team, a child of tiefling heritage who 'Maverick '''has chosen to foster, in return for information about sneaking around the city. *Information on the 'War of the Essence '''was discerned out of elderly eladrin at the Jewelspar '''Living Library '''veterans' home. A lot of information. '''Other Things That Happened *''House Eiolhoin'' is discovered in Jewelspar, a "noble house" made entirely of teenagers and children who are abandoned and live in hiding from the law. XXII: By Land or By Sea Date: 2-5 Tarsakh Characters Edna, Blumenthal, Red, Grindseed, Rowan, Maverick, Ynnis, Chet ''' '''Big Things That Happened: *The team fought a STORM GIANT, 'who they brought to the table for peacetalks after a long and fatal battle. While talking, they learned 'Golkont 'had brokered a deal that the Storm Giants would work together to summon the orb, and in return, he would reveal the location of a real, live ''Dragon in the realm. *'''Ynnis learned how to reverse his curse. Other Things That Happened *We met Ynnis' college buds: Colwan (human) and Garrison (elf) *'Chet' lost his bag and all his items *'Edna' met a barkeep on the road and contemplated opening her own mobile tavern. *'Chet' and Ynnis also debated opening a tavern but lost all their materials. *'Blumenthal' and the child Nim had near death experiences. *Nim stole an alchemy jug from Blumenthal but gave it back.